


Cycle

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Separation Anxiety, Sleepless, sometime in season 5 i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he still thinks they won't come for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

Sometimes he still thinks they won't come for him.

He'd been around them for years, yes. They were supposedly friends. But the distrust he'd had since long before the expedition still hadn't quite wore off. Maybe it was worse.

They shouldn't even care about him anymore. He'd messed up too many times. He wasn't someone who could afford to mess up anything, because it seemed whenever he did a disaster happened. Maybe the disasters he'd fixed made up for it in their minds, somehow. Maybe they only pretended they liked him. No matter how many times he was reassured... 

He was afraid one day he'd go too far even for them, and they would leave him behind to die. They wouldn't even be sorry, they'd be rid of him finally, get someone better on the team. It's a thing he never spoke to anyone about and doesn't ever plan to. But it nags at him whenever he goes offworld, and when he does even the smallest thing wrong, and at night when he's alone. Like now. Some endless cycle of fear. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so attached. He really did try not to. But here, people seemed to want to be his friends. IT drew him in and he didn't realize it until he was too deep.

 

He'd just have to keep trying to be perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short thing I decided to finish.


End file.
